Tears of Solitude
by Azryella
Summary: Story about life and near death expirience makes you finde the one you love


I don't own Sailor Moon, but the plot is mine. And if I find anywhere that it has been replicated without my consent, there will be hell to pay.  
  
A little thing I wrote about life in a way.  
  
Tears of Solitude  
By: Pyro-Bunny  
  
I could hear the sirens. The loud screams of the mechanical warning. It wailed through the halls of the bank. Something was coming and it would blow me away. Literally, my life would be blown out of being, as if I never existed. Then I began to think. It really would be as if I never existed. I had no close friends, my relatives were dead. I had no one which to grieve for me. I would be a lost body, scattered among rubble. No one would know who I was, nor who I had become.  
  
This realization hit me roughly, I curled even more tightly into a ball, my forehead against the wall, hands over my neck. The slow dizziness upon me as I realized how insignificant my life was. As hard as I tried, I could not stop the tears from falling, the hot tears of anger that I wished desperately to stop. I did not want to die, knowing that no one would remember me. I wanted to live. I wanted to make a great impact on someone's life. But it was too late now. I knew this as the whistling of the raging wind grew louder.  
  
"Sir, are you all right?" questioned a small timid voice.  
  
I turned slightly, knowing my face was red and eyes bloodshot form the furious tears, and saw an angel before me. She had the clearest blue eyes, and softest blonde hair. The concern in her eyes shocked me. I was amazed that this girl could have care for someone that she had never seen before. She shifted her eyes around my face, waiting for an answer. As much as I did not want to, I couldn't help myself from bursting into tears. I cried the silent tears of a man who knew that he hadn't done anything astounding with his life. The girls' faced widened in shock, but then she too gathered tears in her eyes.  
  
I allowed her to wrap her arms around me and cradle me as I sobbed into her chest. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me tightly, not wanting to let her go. For once in my life I found someone who cared for me. Though she was a stranger, she still had concern for me. I waited till me tears began to subside before looking up to meet her gaze. I noticed that her cheeks were tearstained, and eyes still watery. Without a rational thought, I leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't passionate, but it had meaning, almost a thank you. Only afterwards did I ever think about how she may have reacted. I pulled away and put my head on her shoulder, my arms still clinging loosely around her waist.  
  
It was then that I heard it. The awful shrieking of the funnel cloud. I noticed momentarily that it sounded faintly like a freight train. I knew in moments, it would pass over us, and with it, the destruction. I quickly pushed the girl down, under me. I felt the need to protect the only person who cared, even if it meant with my life. It never occurred to me until I felt her body shaking with tears, that she too needed consoling. I shushed her quietly telling her that everything would be okay, just to stay put, and not move.  
  
I could almost feel the building give way as the tornado hit. The lights flashed, the room shook, and I heard the girl in my arms shriek, but above all was the ghastly sound the cyclone emitted. The loud shrill screeching noise rushed about us. I felt suddenly that everything wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for that noise. That noise was like howling evil, telling you that you couldn't stop it, and it would destroy everything in its path. I don't think I shall ever be able to forget that noise.  
  
Suddenly the glass began to burst, the shards flying everywhere. The screaming of people grew louder, including the one beneath me. I dare not look up, in fear of the desolation I knew to be there. I cried out as one of the larger pieces of glass imbedded itself in my right shoulder. The searing pain was all I could concentrate on. Then the sensation of warm blood flowing down my back and arm, moved towards my mind. I tried hard to forget the pain, and concentrate all I could on protecting the girl bellow.  
  
Just as suddenly as the storm came, it left, leaving behind it, a trail of devastation. The sky quickly lost its ominous gray color, and began to shift towards a brighter blue. I slowly leaned back, rising off the huddled girl. I sighed inwardly upon seeing that not even a scratch was on her. I watched through blurry vision as she too rose and stared at me. She cried out in alarm as she noticed the shard of glass protruding from my shoulder. I saw her open her arms, before I fell into them, unconscious.  
  
I cannot call to mind much of what happened after that. I do recall though, waking up at some point. I was being hurriedly put onto a stretcher, and placed into an ambulance, when I awoke. I saw the girl sobbing, yelling at the paramedics, and pointing at me. I remember her face as she looked over at me and we made eye contact. I know that I smiled faintly and whispered lightly, "I love you." I know she heard me or at least understood, for her face froze in bewilderment, then burst out crying. She began to run towards the emergency vehicle, but the doors were quickly slammed shut. I remember sighing and allowing peace to come over me as my eyes closed, in what seemed a deep slumber.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Just a little ditty I threw together after I was in a tornado drill this week. I know I didn't say who the two were, but as you can probably tell, it's Mamoru and Usagi. I don't know if I'll continue this, I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure. Perhaps I'll just keep him dead, depending on how many people review. Thanks for reading, hope you do review.  
  
-Pyro-Bunny 


End file.
